In mines and other work sites, various mining vehicles, i.e. mobile mining machines, are used. The mining vehicle is provided with a boom and a mining work machine on the boom. The boom is moved during use between different working positions. The boom may also have a transport position, wherein when the boom is moved to the transport position the mining vehicle may be moved in the site to another location. Especially in narrow tunnels e.g. in mines and some other kinds of sites the space for moving the mining vehicle may be limited wherein there may be a risk that the boom may hit a wall of the mine or another obstacle during moving the mining vehicle. In some situations the mining vehicle may not be able to go around a corner without moving the boom or booms to a different position. Hence, to avoid damages to the boom the operator of the mining vehicle need to observe the space usable for moving the mining vehicle and if the boom is about to hit an obstacle, the operator may need to stop the mining vehicle and move the boom or parts of it to another position so that the mining vehicle is able to continue moving without hitting the obstacle. Controlling the boom is a demanding and time consuming task, because the boom structure is complex. In some situations the operator may not be able to control the boom from the same seat which the operator may be using when driving the vehicle. Hence, the operator needs to stop the mining vehicle, activate a parking brake, and move her/himself inside the mining vehicle into another location before s/he is able to change the position of the boom.
Some mining vehicles may comprise a front frame which is also movable in relation to the mining vehicle. The front frame, which may also be called as a boom in this application, may be equipped with one or more mining tools. The boom and the front frame may also be called as a support for a mining tool or a support for a mining work device.